Hide and Seek
by wildflower20
Summary: Hermione doesn't want to hide it but she has to but what will make it come out of hiding? What is the secret she is hiding and what does the mysterious potion master have to do with this?


** HIDE AND SEEK**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction.**

**I do not own any of the characters. it belongs to J.K Rowling**

"Hermione you do realize that your friends are going to know about us sooner or later so why do you try to hide it? Is it because you are ashamed to be seen with me?" he asked.

"No never… I love you with my whole heart. It is just that isn't it too soon to tell them about us. I don't want them to judge you because of our relationship. It can affect your reputation. I cannot stand by and see you career being destroyed."

He cupped Hermione's face in his hands and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes with his thumbs. Hermione you know very well that I do not care what others think about me

I know….

Then it does not matter because all I want forever is here, right in front of me.

Severus got down on one knee and took out a velvet box from his robes. In it was the most beautiful diamond ring that she had ever laid her eyes on. The stone adorning the center was a sapphire which was surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Hermione Jean Granger will you give me the honor of becoming my wife. I promise you that I will care for you, cherish you and love you with every fiber in my body till my last breath." By the time Severus finished his speech Hermione was filled with tears.

''YES"

**WILDFLOWER 20 :)

It was breakfast time and everyone had almost gathered in the great hall. "Harry I need your help." Ron said nervousness sketched on his face. "Right now I need the advice of my best friend. You have known about my feelings for Hermione since 4th year and during the war Hermione and I had kissed. That means that she loves me right. So now after the as everything has settled down I was planning to ask her to marry me. Do you think that she will accept me?"

Harry and Ginny were the only ones who knew about Hermione's secret affair with the potion master. He didn't want Ron's feelings to be crushed when he comes to know about Hermione's little secret. At first he was against the relationship between the teacher and student but then he realized that Hermione needed someone equal to her, some like Snape.

"Ron….." before Harry could reply Hermione had waltzed into the great hall and placed herself next to Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning guys. How are you" Hermione asked with her face beaming. "Oiy Hermione clam down you are radiating too much cheerfulness. Who made you miss sunshine today?" Harry asked between chewing his food. "no one" replied Hermione.

"Hermione kept glancing at the teachers table. He knew that she was looking at one mysterious dark haired potion master. Seeing this he gave Ginny a knowing glance. He just wished that after today's incident he would not lose two of his best friends.

Collecting all his courage Ron got up from the place he was sitting and got on one knee in fRont of Hermione. By the time the entire hall had gone quite you could hear a pin drop no that would be an understatement you could hear a feather drop. Everyone even the teachers table had quieted down and everyone was waiting in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Ron knew that if Hermione was asked in public she could not refuse him. She would not want to humiliate herself.

"Hermione Granger will you be my wife" he asked.

Hermione was stumped for that matter. She did not know how to respond. She looked up to Harry and Ginny for support. They knew what would happen and gave Hermione a reassuring nod letting he know that whatever happens today they will be there for her. She then looked up at the teachers table, at Severus with a pleading look begging him to take her away from this situation. He gave her a small smile letting her know that he will always back her up.

Drawing up her Gryffindor courage "Ron I cannot do that" she said earning a gasp from Ron and few others in the hall. After the war everyone had expected the sidekick of The-Boy-Who-Kicked-Voldy's-Ass and the Gryffindor princess to get together.

"Why Hermione you know that I love you and I know that you love me too otherwise you would not have kissed me during the war."

"Ron that was a mistake. I did that only because you were my best friend and because I thought the we were going to die any second" she was fed up with Ron's stupid uncontrollable temper and his childish temper. "by the way you still cannot marry me" she said deciding that it was time that everyone knew about her and Severus.

"Why, tell me the reason why I cannot marry you?" Ron demanded.

"because you cannot propose to marry someone who is already engaged. "She said holding her left hand up so that everyone could see the sapphire ring the glistened on her ring finger. This had brought a murmur through the hall. Questions such as the Gryffindor book worm engaged? Who would marry her were popping up.

"Hermione you were supposed to be mine and I will make you mine" he threatened.

With a threatening growl Ron asked the question that was in everyone's mind "who is the bastard that you got engaged to?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"So you were whoring around the town" Ron said with a menacing look.

Before she could reply there was a sudden movement from the teachers table.

"Mister Weasley you will stop this fight right now." Ordered Snape. " You are disrupting everyone's morning with your useless squabble and Fifty points from Gryffindor for use of foul language. Now get out of here before I deduce any more points."

"You bitch you will tell me the name of the son of a bitch that you got hitched to before you leave this hall."

"Mister Weasley you will stop the name calling right now. You will serve detention with mister filch for two months. Snape said pinching the bridge of his nose trying to get rid of the headache. Miss granger you will follow me right now.

"Run away you bitch now everyone knows that you are a whore". That was the last straw. Hermione walked up to Ron and slapped him right across his face. "How dare you call me names you pig headed fool. Who I fall in love with is none of your business."

Saying this she turned around but before she could move from there Ron had gotten hold of Hermione by her hair and had lifted his hand to punch her but before he could land the punch a wand was stuck to his throat.

"Mister Weasley if you dare to lay a hand on my fiancé I will tear you apart limb by limb and will hide your body where no one will ever find you." Snape threatened Ron in a low voice. It sent chills up the spine of everyone present in the hall. Ron suddenly retreated leaving the hold on Hermione. It was scarier than if he had shouted it.

As the people registered the information that was said everyone left a gasp. The Gryffindor princess was engaged to the bat of the dungeons. As the people stared at them Severus gathered the shaken Hermione in his arms and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. They melted into each other in the heated kiss in the middle of the hall. As they broke the kiss Severus grabbed her hand and walked out of the hall with his robes billowing behind him leaving behind the surprised crowd.

* * *

**A/N: guys this is my first fan fiction. Please click the tiny review button at the bottom of the page. please... **


End file.
